Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The music and graffiti will put some people off. However. This is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: Low to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying(that's what you think.) * Movie Splaat: High to nightmare, the even worse animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight including he looks even more realistic than usual. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is even scarier. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. * 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high, this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: Low to medium. The rooster crowing can startle more than a few, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps K-C's best logo by far. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. , - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. the KC Splaat logo is also appeared after the end onja BFDI On Nickbob, since July 31, 2016\ On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle. Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oppo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. 163391542_100x80.png|Klasky Csupo in sonicandbobby's project Videos Watch it. do not watch the scary versions. Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Klasky Opusc Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logo that not me Category:Klasky Csupo Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:It make me laugh Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Emile Sila Laugh Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that are famous around the world (Not really but you get it) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos worse than the Sega CD Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Effects Logos Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Rayman is better than mario Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare BMO Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Jake the Dog Category:Not defunct Category:Colorful logos Category:Logos That scare Mario Face